


In love I have nothing to fear

by asuralucier



Category: Girls - Nature 네이처 (Music Video), Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Supernatural Elements, creepy and atmospheric, implied stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: She looked across the tub at Chaebin. Chaebin had long dark hair that Sohee would have liked to run her fingers through and use as a hanging rope.
Relationships: Chaebin/Sohee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	In love I have nothing to fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



> If you're just dropping by, please enjoy the MV [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRUNTOqCmAM).
> 
> To lightningwaltz: the creepy vibe in this video really spoke to me. I hope you like this!
> 
> A big thank you to flowerdeluce and StripySock!

The lights above Sohee’s head flickered and went out. The first time this had happened, Sohee had screamed and screamed.

The already dark shadows that hugged the black corners of the room grew even longer. But fear was far away from her now. When she thought about fear, Sohee found that it was difficult to summon such a feeling to the forefront of her mind, as if what had happened to her had excised fear from her. Now, when Sohee thought about fear, there was a big gaping black hole where fear ought to be. Her fear now lived in the old cabinet with the dirty glass door in the woods. 

She looked across the tub at Chaebin. Chaebin had long dark hair that Sohee would have liked to run her fingers through and use as a hanging rope. 

“It’s all right,” Chaebin spoke. “This is an old building. I’m surprised we get power at all. There’s an ancient generator in the wall for when this happens; I’m sure one of the other girls has gone to look at it. Told you, didn’t I? We all work together here, Sohee.” 

“If we all work together,” Sohee said, “We have nothing to be afraid of.” She felt like she’d known that as fact all her life. 

“That’s it. You’re getting the hang of this.” Chaebin set an elbow on top of Sohee’s knee and leaned in to press a small kiss to the inside of her thigh. To do this, she had to worm under the white dress Sohee was still wearing, making it appear as if she was wearing a white wedding veil, speckled with dirt from their sojourn to the woods. Chaebin seemed to be holding her neck at an impossible angle, although she gave no indication that this odd position caused her any pain. 

“I almost thought I wouldn’t,” said Sohee. Not so long ago, she wouldn’t have kept that to herself. She opened her legs a little more. Her other knee hit the freezing side of the tub. The shocking cold amplified Chaebin’s kiss on her thigh, as if her mouth was full of liquid fire.

“But?” 

“But I love you now.” Something else Sohee had known all her life. “I love all of the others too, but mostly you.” 

Chaebin looked at Sohee through the thin gauzy white material of her dress. Then she laughed and bent inwards again to kiss the underside of Sohee’s knee. “You’re such a silly girl, Sohee. I love you too. You have nothing to be scared about.” 

Sohee reached and caught a strand of Chaebin’s long long hair in her hands and wound it tight between her fingers. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. 

When the lights finally came back on, accompanied by the dull hum of the backup generator working behind the wall, Sohee found that she wasn’t in any hurry to open her eyes. Her heart was suffused with love, and free from fear.


End file.
